Choices
by Diesa
Summary: CHapter Two DG POV
1. Chapter 1

Author: Diesa

Title: Choices

Characters: DG, Cain and OC  
Pairing: None at this point  
Rating: G/PG for language  
Summary: Wyatt Cain has a choice to make what will he do

Warning: I guess you should not read if you have not seen all three parts.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I just borrow them for my own.  
Word Count: 2593

A/N: Thanks go out to brunette89 , smartoompaa and thecricket for all their feedback and help on this.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was completely and utterly panicking, he could have been considered rather calm.

Also, if it wasn't for what he was about to do, he wouldn't even need to be panicking and he _would_ be calm**.** And if he were calm, then he could do what he was planning to do without panicking and...

It just kept continuing in one nasty circle after circle.

He was terrified.

He certainly wasn't calm.

All he could think about was how he would be the object of humiliation and misery if what he wanted to happen _didn't_ happen.

As he sat there nervously waiting on her he hadsome serious time to think, and nearly reconsidered.

It had been three years since the eclipse, two since DG had reluctantly started seeing suitors at her parents' insistence, and six months since he had finally decided none of the bumbling idiots were good enough for her.

Now**,** if he could just convince Ani'a to help. He was grasping at straws**;** he tried everything he could think of to make DG see him as more than a friend, that he was interested in her**,** but she seemed oblivious**.** Maybe he was just rusty at this whole courting thing.

He and Ani'a had been friends since childhood **and** it was always assumed by both set of parents they would end up together. Somewhere deep down he had assumed the same thing, but then he had met Adora and the rest was history.

He smiled as Ani'a walked into the café and stood to greet her**.** **S**he was still as pretty as she had always been.

Ani'a took a deep breath before heading toward him**.** Her auburn hair was cut to hang just below her shoulders and she pushed the strands away from her face as she crossed the room. Her vision blurred with tears that were threatening to spillfrom her hazel eyes at the fact that her best friend who she thought was dead after so many years had contacted her and asked her to meet him here because he needed her help

Things were_ not_ going as DG had expected.

Cain had left for two weeks in order to assist his son with some 'family businesses.**'**

He'd promised to return and DG had every intention of informing her Tin Man of her feelings for him the instant he was back.

Of course when he returned with a girlfriend, DG had felt her heart splinter into tiny pieces as a result.

"Speak of the devil**,**" DG murmured to herself as she heard voices approaching**.** Her eyes widened when she saw Cain appear with the pretty woman on his arm.

"Hey**, **Kiddo**,**" Cain said**,** walking up to DG with his arm wrapped tightly around Ani'a's waist**.**

"Hi**,** Cain**,**" **s**he said**,** not even bothering to say anything to _that woman_.

DG got up from the swing and turned to leave, but before she left she called a hasty goodbye.

"I will see you later**,**" **s**he huffed**,** leaving the two of them behind without a second glance.

As she got to the edge of the walk way she turned and thought about going back**.** Her robo mom and dad had taught her to never be rude, and unfortunately that particular lesson had stuck. She had every intention of returning until she saw _that woman_ grab her tin man's hat and put it on her head.

It should have made DG mad, but it didn't. It made her heart burn**,** and before she realized it**,** tears sprang to her eyes.

Ani'a noticed DG stop out of the corner of her eye, and that was exactly why she grabbed Cain's hat. She was rewarded with the priceless look on his face, that expression that said: she-didn't-just-do- that.

"Wyatt, do you really think you are going about this the right way?" she asked hesitantly**,** her eyes darting from the still frozen DG back to Cain.

Cain huffed. "What do you mean the right way?" His voice had lowered dangerously.

"You are my best friend that is the only reason I am doing this**.** I want to see you happy again, but is making her jealous and _that_ upset really the right way to go about getting her attention?"

"Well**,** I tried everything else short of screaming it out at the top of my lungs, but she just seems oblivious."

Ani'a just shook her head sadly. "I swear**,** Wyatt Cain**,** sometimes you are the most stubborn man alive**.** **Y**ou may have gotten Adora's attention by making her envious, but I think the princess is a little different. You can't woo her the same way."

Cain looked at her skeptically.

"Well, then,what the hell _do_ you suggest**? **Because I am out of ideas**.**" He huffed throwing his hands in the air and started pacing the gazebo.

"Wyatt**,**" Ani'a said**,** but that didn't seem to get his straying attention**.** "Wyatt Jebadiah Cain**!**"

'_That did it__**,**__'_ she mused with a satisfied grin,until she caught the look in his eyes that told her she had just screwed up royally.

Ani'a swallowed hard as he stalked towards her**. **Backpedaling as fast as she could she groaned audibly when her escape was stopped by the railing of the gazebo.

'_Why did I agree to this?' _ She asked herself**, **but **s**he already knew the answer. She had been infatuated with him ever since they were teenagers, and shehad hated it when he had told her all those years ago he was in love. She had thought he was finally going to tell her he saw her as more than a friend, and that it was her he secretly loved, but alas it was Adora Mitchell. Not that she had anything against Adora**;** she had been a sweet girl. She was just too girly in Ani'a's opinion.

"What did you just call me?" Cain intimidatingly stood over her, pulling her out of her internal thoughts.

"Your name," **s**he squeaked, trying to back dodge to the side and away, but there was nowhere to go. Cain had her blocked, and it wasn't her fault that she was to tiny to sidestep his manly bulk.

"You must be feeling really brave today, **'**cause if I remember correctly**,** the last time you called me by my full name I threw you into the lake by my parent**s' **home**,**" **H**e commented lookingout towards Finaqua Lake with a contemplating expression.

"You wouldn't dare!!" Ani'a cried recognizing the look of mischief in his eyes**.** With a determined look of steel she managed to take him by surprise and ducked under his arm taking off full speed running as far away from the lake as she possibly could.

Cain chuckled as he watched her sprint off, and thought back to that day all those annuals ago when he had tossed her into the lake.

_Wyatt sat on the shore besides Ani'a. He could never understand why she was different from the other girls he knew, she was not a simpering, giggling female like most of the other girls around. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her in a dress, and he constantly worried about what everybody else thought about her._

_Ani'a had shown up as she always did when her work on her parents homestead was done for the day, and he knew he couldn't wait any longer to tell her that he had met somebody. _

_A woman that he was pretty sure he was falling in love with. _

_Yet how was he supposed to tell Ani'a that? Cain had gotten the feeling awhile ago that Ani'a's feelings had changed toward him, but he just didn't feel the same way about her. She was his best friend, and always would be. Of course he had feelings for her, but not the type that a man should feel about a woman._

"_So what is this big secret of yours?" Ani'a asked not even realizing he was lost in thought. _

"_Wyatt, are you even listening to me?" She inquired slightly irritated. _

_When he still did not answer she huffed and got up from the bank of the lake. As she started walking off she grumbled to herself along the way. He was getting ridiculous, lately all he seemed to do was daydream, and it was getting to be annoying real fast._

_She had figured he would be right behind her when she got up and left, but of course not! He was still in his own little world._

_Ani'a stalked back to him calling his name the whole time. When he still didn't respond she finally decided it was time to pull out the big gun. She could only imagine what he was going to do when carried out her plan. Only his mom and dad had ever called him by his full name and got away unscathed. _

'_Well he goes nothing' she reflected._

"_Wyatt Jebadiah Cain! _What_ is your problem today? You say you have something important to tell me, but then, oh yes then, we spend the entire day together with you ignoring me and not even uttering a single word." She finished her rant before turning her back on him._

_It was her biggest mistake._

_She never saw him coming, and was certainly in shock when she felt his hand on her arm spinning her around to face him seconds before he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. This all happened before she could say his full name. Once he had her immobile he marched straight to the edge of the dock that jutted out into the water and without preamble tossed her in._

_Ani'a screamed as she hit the water and spluttered when her head broke the surface "Wyatt what _the_ hell did you do that for?"_

_Wyatt was laughing so hard that he didn't notice her deliberate advance to the dock. With a move that would have made her father proud she grabbed Cain's legs and pulled him into the water with her. _

'_Turn about. Fair play' she thought to herself as she waited for him to resurface, and braced herself for his inevitable anger. _

_She continued to wait patiently for him to resurface, but when he didn't for some time she started panicking. _

"_Wyatt!" She hollered treading water and turning in desperate circles._

_When he still didn't answer she scrambled back on the dock to get a better look around. She was hoping she could spot where he was. It was at the precise moment she saw him floating face down a good length away from the dock._

_Ani'a knew without a doubt she had to get to him._

_Taking a running start she dove into the water and with an expertise she didn't know she possessed she swam out to get to him as quickly as she possibly could. _

_A voice screaming 'This can't be happening' repeated over and over in her head._

_No sooner had she reached him and started to grab him when he sank under the water and disappeared from her sight once again._

_Ani'a began to go to pieces now as panic ripped at her usual cool headedness. Diving under to find him, she held her breath and searched for as long as she could before surfacing again. Even in her extreme state of anxiety she knew she had to get help, she had to go retrieve his parents. They would know what to do. _

_Crying and near hyperventilating she swam as rapidly as she could towards the shore. She was beginning to grow tired, but her resolve kept her going when all of sudden something pulled her under._

_Ani'a was fighting the best she could to keep her head above water, but whatever it was it was stronger than her, and then all the sudden it let go. She started treading water again, but screamed when someone popped up out of the water in front of her._

_When she realized who was in front of her she was not sure whether to jump for joy or kill him for scaring her so bad. She decided she was neither, but that she was in fact pissed as hell at him._

_Swimming to the shore she stalked off without a backwards glance in the direction of her home._

"_Ani'a" She heard him calling but she still didn't stop._

_Wyatt caught up with her and tried to stop her, but she was having none of it._

"_Ani'a stop, please!"_

"_Why should I? That was by far the stupidest thing you have ever done." She nearly screamed as she stopped and swung around to face him _

"_It was just a joke, and you started it." He defended himself quickly becoming angry himself. _

"_Please tell me, Wyatt, how the hell did I start this?" She demanded to know. "Because if memory serves me right, you threw me in the water first." She reminded him as she poked him in the chest._

"_You are the one that used my full name, and nobody does that. _Not_ even _my_ parents have done that in annuals." He told her grabbing her wrist to keep her from angrily jabbing him anymore._

"_Well what did you expect? I was sitting there trying to get you to tell me what was so important, and you were completely ignoring me after _you_ said we had to talk." She sputtered._

_Wyatt sighed and let go of her wrist when he realized she was right, he had indeed been ignoring her. Well not really ignoring her, but trying to gather his thoughts, so he could tell her about Adora._

"_Listen, I am sorry. I was trying to get everything straight in my head before I shared with you." _

_Ani'a huffed "Fine. You're forgiven, you know I can never stay mad at you anyway. What was so damn important?" She asked rolling her eyes because knowing Wyatt it was going to be something as trivial as his precious horse was going to foal again._

_A smile broke across Wyatt's face causing her to beam in response. "I met somebody. She is the most wonderful, beautiful, kind person I have ever met and I think I am in love."_

_Ani'a smiled; finally he had gotten his head out of his ass and saw her as more than his friend "Oh Wyatt that is wonderful." She was almost gushing._

_They started walking again "I knew you would think so, and I am sure you and her will get along as great as you and I do."_

_Ani'a stopped walking when he said this and her heart started shattering. He wasn't talking about her at all, tears sprang to her eyes she could not deal with this right now. "I have to go." She explained faintly. Spinning on her heel she ran in the general direction of her home._

"_Ani'a" Wyatt yelled her name as she ran off._

_He knew she could hear him, but she just keep running. _

_Cain would find her._

_He always did._

_He knew her to well, but what he didn't understand is why she would run off. Shouldn't she be happy for him? At least he hoped she would be happy for him. _

_He sighed and went to find his father maybe, his father would know what to do._

Cain shook himself out of that memory and considered something that had not occurred to him before. 'Why did she agree to help him with this after the way she had reacted when she found out about Adora?'


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Diesaj

Title: Choices

Characters: DG, Jeb  
Pairing: None at this point  
Rating: G/PG for language  
Summary: DG's POV

Warning: I guess you should not read if you have not seen all three parts.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I just borrow them for my own.  
Word Count: 2593

A/N: Thanks go out to brunette89 , smartoompaa and thecricket, Gnome90, nawag1r for all their feedback and help on this.

DG ran as fast as she could, not noticing anything around her, only wanting to get away and forget the sight of _that woman_ wearing Cain's hat.

Jeb knew immediately something was wrong with DG. In the three years he had known her he had never seen her cry, but as she ran past he could clearly tell that she was upset about something. Without a seconds hesitation he took off after her when he realized his father was not right behind her.

This could only mean one thing: that whatever his dad had up his sleeve did not work out the way he wanted and something had gone terribly wrong.

Jeb found the Princess in the garden courtyard and made his way to her side.

"Princess," he called quietly, not really wanting to disturb her.

"Jeb, _Go Away._ I don't feel like company right now." She ordered more briskly than she had intended to.

Jeb, being just as stubborn as his father, was not going to leave her when she was this upset. Plus, he wanted - no needed - to know what had upset her so badly. He made his way to her side and sat down beside her before saying anything.

"Come on, DG. Tell me what has you so upset," he begged, placing his hand on her back gently.

DG sniffled before turning and facing the younger Cain man. She knew she must have looked awful after crying like a child that did not get their way, which was kind of true. She wanted her tin man, but now it seemed she had lost him because she was too stupid to speak up and say anything before he left. She just always assumed no matter what he would be there when she got her head straight, and now she did not know what to do.

"Jeb," she started. "What can you tell me about your Dad's girlfriend?" she asked

'Ahh,' he thought to himself,_ 'that's _what this is all about.' She was jealous of having to share his father with somebody.

"What do you want to know and why?" he inquired.

"Well, like where did they meet? Do you think it is serious? I want to know because I worry about him. I don't want some _woman _causing any problems between you two," she told him.

'That sounds plausible, right?' She thought to herself because it wouldn't do to let his son know how she felt about him before she even had a chance to tell him herself.

Jeb exhaled, releasing the breath he had not realized he was holding at her confession 'At least she was not crushing on his father that would make this extremely uncomfortable,' Jeb thought as his body sagged with relief

"Well, Ani'a is my godmother, so I really don't think you have to worry about her coming between the two of us in any way. My father and she have been friends since childhood, before everything happened. I don't think a day went by that she was not around," he told her.

"Oh, she is not somebody he just met and brought back with him then."

"No, when father and I went to take care of the old house and see what could be salvaged he found old letters that they used to send to each other when he was in the academy, and asked me if I knew what had happened to her. Which I did know. She was in the resistance also, just less vocal so was able to keep herself safe. When I had thought I had lost both of my parents she was the last connection I had, so of course I had kept track of her."

DG huffed. Yes, she thought she was in love with Cain, but maybe it was the comfort of him always being there since she had come back to the OZ, and the fact that he had went somewhere without her that had made her envious. He could come and go without having to have twenty people following him around wherever he went.

Jeb finished, trying to gauge her reaction to all he had just said and was surprised to find the tears had stopped and she had a small smile on her face.

"Thanks for coming after me, Jeb. You're a good friend," she told him, turning more in his direction and hugging him.

Jeb did not know what came over him, but as she pulled back and sat there not saying a word, he leaned in, slid his hand under chin, and placed a light kiss on her lips.


End file.
